Tall jars of scented wax candles are popular gift and decorating items. In operation, the wick is simply lighted within the jar in which it was purchased as the wax is adhered to its interior. When the candle is relatively new, it is easy to light and keep burning since the flame is near the open top end. As the candle is used on several occasions, the wax level inside the jar gets lower making the wick more difficult to light unless long matchsticks or gas lighters are used. Also, the flame does not glow as brightly since the exposure to oxygen enriched air is more limited as the level goes down.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,960 of Hardy relates to a layered glass candle holder with a plurality of glass layers. As the candle within is consumed, ring layers can be removed to place the wick closer to the top open surface, but this is not the intent of the invention. Hardy's candle holder is mainly a decorative device which may have layers of different colors permitting the consumer to rearrange these at will. The candle is preferably spaced away from the inner walls of the ring layers, and there is no notion of a cohesive jar having compression fitted rings which can be factory filled with scented wax, except for a glued, non-adjustable alternate embodiment in Hardy's device. Hardy's joints are preferably complementary knobs and recesses, which would hold the rings laterally, but would not be as tight in the vertical axis as interchangeable compression friction fitted joints or threaded joints between the rings.
The prior art does not reveal an adjustable candle holder jar which can be factory filled with scented wax, sealed with a cover and have stacked compression fitted friction or threaded fitted rings in stages which can be removed to form an adjustable height candle holder.